finding Angel
by aliyahcolfer26
Summary: it's been a year since Amy Farrah Fowler became Amy cooper had twins and started her new job but when her mother tells her she has a long lost twin sister she will stop at nothing to reunite with her sister Angel this Finding Angel
1. Chapter 1

_**Finding Angel**_

 _ **it's been a year since Amy Farrah Fowler became Amy cooper had twins and started her new job but when her mother tells her she has a long lost twin sister she will stop at nothing to reunite with her sister Angel this Finding Angel**_

 _ **Amy was at the top of the world she had everything she ever wanted a house a good job a handsome husband cute kids friends and a Goddaughter named Amelia nothing could get her out her mood**_

"What! You have to be kidding me" Sheldon said

"yeah I know that's what I said my mother wants over for thanksgiving because she said it was a "family gathering" Amy said with air-quotes

"that ridiculous I am not going all the way to Glendale for thanksgiving"

"Sheldon can you and at least do this for me please I don't want to be here by myself" Amy said

"Fine but I will not like it"

"good now go get the kids we have an hour drive or so" Amy demanded


	2. the news

Finding Angel

It took 5 and a half hour drive to Glendale and Rachel (age 1 and half) and Stephen (age 1 and a half) were sleeping in the back car and Sheldon was on his phone playing Pac Man when they arrived at the house

"We are here" Amy said and Sheldon groaned "oh come on Sheldon it will not be that bad" _I hope so_ Amy thought they arrived at the front door and Amy rang the doorbell and Kara fowler answered the door "OH Amy you made it come in come in" Kara said letting her in

"where is Sheldon" Ms. fowler asked "waking up your grandchildren and getting the bags" Amy said "oh he is so good to you" Ms. fowler said "yeah I know that's why I love him where is daddy?' Amy asked r

"in the yard" Ms. fowler said (Amy grew up never knowing her real father only knowing Mr. Robert Santana her stepdad) Amy made her way to the yard where Mr. Santana was drinking a light beer

"Hey daddy" Amy said " hi baby girl how you doing? Where is that fine young man of yours? "Mr. Santana asked

"here he comes now" Amy said seeing Sheldon come in the house with the kids greet Ms. Fowler and make him way to the yard "hey Amy" Sheldon said "here is your son" Sheldon said handing Amy Stephen "and your granddaughter" Sheldon said handing Robert Rachel

"hello Dr cooper" Robert said

"hello Mr. Santana"

"how many times do I have to tell you it's Robert"

"yes sir sorry sir" Sheldon said

Amy shook her head "I am a help mama with the food" Amy said leaving the men to be men "hey mama need help" yeah your cousin wile just called me he said they wants baked mac and cheese AND lasagna I swear they are killing me" Kara said "how about I make my home made chinse food I make Sheldon and twins all the time" Amy said "It will replace the mac and cheese and the lasagna you have to make" Amy said getting the stuff ready 'thanks baby girl I love you" Kara said

After several minutes everyone arrived and the food was almost done when cousin Irene came over with Wine "hey cousin have some red wine" she said "thanks" Amy said sipping the wine

"So it's been a year almost since you became Ms. Amy cooper how does it feel?" Irene asked lokking at Sheldon

"Great the marriage could not get any better" Amy said looking at Sheldon and smiling and he smiled back

"I think your mom is drunk" Sheldon said

"hellloooo Ameey" Kara said "can I tell you a secret?" she asked

"sure" Amy said

"your not an only child"

"What?"

"you have a twin sister that I gave up for adoption n philly"

"WHAT?" Amy yelled

 _To Be Continued_


	3. wanting to meet her

_**Wanting to meet her**_

it was late at night and Amy was up thinking about what her mom said

 _'i have a twin sister?' why would she not tell me? what is her name?' Amy thought_

"Amy you still up?" _Sheldon asked_

 _"yeah i can't sleep"_

 _"neither can i your cousin made me think about trains and babies on them pretty scary" Sheldon said_

 _"I can't believe i have twins sister i didn't know about?'" Amy said_

 _"me neither you look nothing like a twin" Sheldon said_

 _"very funny Sheldon i am serious why wouldn't she tell me?" Amy said_

 _" i think she wanted to protect you and her i mean you never even see baby pics of her like she disappeared" Sheldon_

 _Amy thought for a moment_

 _"i guess your right" Amy said "do you think i should meet her ?"_

 _"do you want to?" Sheldon asked_

 _"i don't know i mean will she like me?" Amy said_

 _"Amy she is your sister she will love you" Sheldon said scooting closer and kissing her cheek_

 _"Yeah but she doesn't even know me"_

 _"Neither did i and i loved you from the start i mean that's why i married you" sheldon said sweetly_

 _" awwe thank you but that's does not count your my husband" Amy said_

 _"and she is your sister" Sheldon said_

 _"ok your right i will meet her will you come with me?' Amy asked_

 _"of course i love you" Sheldon said kissing her_

 _"i love you too" Amy said_


	4. pregnant

New baby

Amy pov

i have been feeling ill ever since i wanted to meet my sister and we are meeting her in a week but i am to sick to go i think i will talk to Sheldon

"sheldon i tihnk i might be sick"

"what? no are you sure?" sheldon asked

"yes i think i may be pregnant again"

"really another baby"

"yeah i am a take a test"

i went to the bath room and took the test and it came out positive

"sheldon i am i am a pregnant again"

"that's great i think that's what e should tell your sister when you meet her"

"really hi i am amy and i am your sister also your gonna be A aunt"

"your too boring maybe not"

i rolled my eyes

"do we think you should tell the twins"

"when we are out with your sister"

"sounds good i am hungry"

i go make some food" he said kissing my head and going to the kitchen

"this is gonna be one weird visit" I said to myself


	5. getting on the plane

Meeting her

Sheldon and I were on the plane to meet angel for the first time

"I am nervous" I said

"why are you?" Sheldon said

"I don't know Sheldon maybe because my mother dropped the BIGGEST bombshell ever on me and I don't know how to Handel it" Amy said

"well you don't have to be she is your sister she will love you plus you have me there to help"

"thanks Sheldon you always make me feel better"

"that's what I am here for isn't?" Sheldon said

There was a kid kicking the back of my seat

"excuse me sir but your kids Is kicking my chair" I said

"What do you want me to be about it?" the man said

"I would like you to tell him to stop"

"And what if I don't" the man said standing tall out his seat

"I think my wife said to tell your kid to stop" Sheldon said standing taller than the man

"alright sir yes sir" the man said sitting back down

"you alright babe" Sheldon said

"yeah I am fine" Amy said

"everyone sit down and buckle up it's almost time to take flight everyone sit down and buckle up it's almost time to take flight" the flight attendant said

Sheldon and I buckled up ready to go meet Angel


	6. finally meeting her

Meeting her

It took us a day on the plane to finally make it to Philly and Sheldon was cranky

"my feet hurt" Sheldon said

"I know Sheldon but we are almost there" I said "I think this is the house" I said knocking on it

A little girl with black hair with curls and glasses answered the dorr

"yes"

"um excuse me little girl is your mom there?" Amy asked

"mama someone's at the door for you" the little girl yelled

"coming" the lady said "hello" she said

"um are you angel" Amy asked

"yeah whose asking" angel said

"hi I am your twin sister Amy"

"Come in"

Angel pov

"come in" I said

I let them in the house and we sat at the kitchen table

"so how did you find out you have a twin?" I asked

"our mother was drunk and she told me"

"so whose this" I asked pointing at a man

"this my husband Sheldon"

"you are married?"

"yes we have twins and another one on the way" Amy said

"wow this is a lot to take in" I said

"take your time" Sheldon said

"hi mister" I little girl said to Sheldon

"hi" Sheldon said

"do you wanna play trains with me"

"Amy can I"

"sure go ahead"

"would you like some tea" I asked

"yes please lime tea is my favorite'

"mine too" I said getting to cups ready "so tell us about are mother"

"well she is a bit of a push over and super protective"

"Hm sounds like mom" and dad?" I said handing her cup over  
"I never knew him mom never told me about him" Amy said

"Any nephews for me"

"one named Stephen"

"a niece?"

"one Rachel"

"wow twins cool"

"what about me"

"I adopted savannah when she was 9 months old and jace when he was 7 months I couldn't have kids of my own"

"what about your husband?"

"in the navy he departed 6 months ago"  
"wow army man cool"

"what about Sheldon"  
"scientist we both are"

"cool what department"  
"I am neuroscientist he is physicist"

"cool so do I call you Dr Amy"

"no just Amy"

A few hours passed and it was late at night

"Amy savannah is sleeping" Sheldon said with her on his shoulder

"well I think that's are cue to go"  
"no um you can stay here in the guest room til tomorrow"

"oh really I don't want to bother"

"no not at all please stay"

Fine sure"

"they set the bed and Sheldon and Amy laid down

"it looks like you hit it off well with Angel  
"yeah she is great"

"seems like it"

"I just want her to move back to cali with us"

"really are you sure?"

'yes I miss my sister"


	7. Chapter 7

The surprise

 _ **Hey sorry guys I haven't been updated I had to get through school first it's kind of hard not being in 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade but I am back I will do some updates soon but not right now because I have to study- Aaliyah**_

Amy and Sheldon woke up at 7 am and went down stairs and saw Angel in the kitchen making Breakfeast for the kids she walked in and sat down Angel turned around looking sad, said nothing and went back to cooking

Amy ad Sheldon saw and asked "Are you ok?" Amy got up from the table and went to the sink and looked at Angel she can see she was crying "what's the matter?"

"it's nothing it's just an emotional day for me" Angel said

"mommy are you ok?" Jace said from the doorway of the kitchen

"Yes I am My king I am fine go get your sister for me please you have to get to school" Angel told her son

"Angel are you sure your ok?" Amy said

"I said I am fine why can't you understand that" Angel said turning around back to the sink. At that Amy grabbed her Arm and turned her to herself. "Angel I know that look I do the same thing when I am upset what is wrong with you please tell us we are here for you right, Sheldon." Amy said

Sheldon sat at the table saying nothing but nodded

"today is hard for me because, today is the day my Husband left for the war, It's been a year" Angel said Almost in tears, Amy hugged her and rubbed her back and Angel cried. Amy looked at Sheldon for Help but Before Sheldon could talk the Doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Angel Said wiping her eyes and going to the door.

Angel opened he door and what she say made her speechless

To Be Continued

 _ **Hey guys thanks for reading and I am so sorry for not updating i promise to update when I have time but school is kick my tail ok see you when I see you**_ __ __


End file.
